


A Proposal

by babyblueglasses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: When Loki upsets Antonia on their friends' big night, it leads to a revelation that neither of them were expecting.





	A Proposal

Tony walked with her hands in her jacket pockets, a scowl on her bright red lips as she looked pointedly ahead behind her tinted, gold rimmed glasses. She had half the mind to call Happy to pick her up, but it was her night off and Tony’d already agreed to ride the subway home with Loki. 

“Come on,” Loki tried for the second time beside her. “It was funny.” 

Tony ignored her as she started down the grimy steps to the station. “It was just a prank. When’ve you ever minded one of those?” Loki asked. The sound of an acoustic guitar echoed off the walls from a woman busking on the platform. Tony stood beside a concrete pole, her jaw set. “Antonia,” Loki demanded. 

Tony’s head snapped towards her. “It’s not just a prank when it’s mean spirited, Loki. You know that,” Tony added. Loki knew where the line was and she was just playing dumb. 

Loki shoved her hands down in her jean pockets to avoid picking at her fingernails. She bit on her lip. She hated that Antonia was upset with her. She usually went out of her way to make sure it didn’t happen.

“Steph and Becky didn’t deserve that,” Tony added. 

Loki glanced at Antonia. She couldn’t see much past the red tint of her glasses. The light of the arriving subway train filled the station. “I’ll tell them I’m sorry,” Loki said, eager to get the stern pout off of Tony’s lips. 

“I just don’t get why you did it.” 

Loki’s long black hair flew back from her face as the train arrived. Tony got and on and she found herself hurrying to keep up, squeezing in right beside Tony. It may not have been rush hour, but the New York train wasn’t exactly empty at this hour either. 

They fell silent. Loki studied Antonia’s reflection in the subway car window. She’d angled herself away from Loki, her shoulders back straight in her red tinted leather jacket. She wore expensive designer jeans and a pair of sneakers to match, with a science pun on her t-shirt and her hair back in an elegant ponytail. Loki’s attention fell on herself. Her ripped jeans disappeared into a pair of worn combat boots. She was wearing an oversized green sweater that fell off one shoulder and showed a black tank top strap below, her hair down in loose waves with black pendant earrings swinging from her ears. 

If she saw them side by side on the subway, would she have thought they were together? They were very different from each other. Antonia was the CEO of Stark Industries, and Loki was an art historian that freelanced for museums across New York. She’d originally met Antonia when evaluating some of the art in the Stark collection, and figured out that Antonia was already friends with her sister Thora. 

The train jostled and Loki bumped into Antonia. Antonia took a step away. Loki winced at the gap between them. 

Originally Antonia had said she’d walk Loki to her apartment and catch another train home, but now Loki didn’t think that was the case. With each stop they got closer, Loki got more tense. 

The glee she’d felt at seeing how many paper straw wrappers she could bunch up and shoot into Steph’s blond bun unnoticed hadn’t been worth it. When Steph had stood up to a rain of them, Becky hadn’t been as amused as Loki had thought she’d be. Nate had just rolled his eyes. Brucie had just wiped her glasses and pretended not to be there. No one had really reacted much, but it’d still been a surprise to find that Antonia was pissed at her when they left the restaurant. 

Loki took out her phone and texted a quick apology to Steph. She liked mocking and impersonating Steph, but usually it was just to poke fun at all her bravado. 

As the train came to a stop, Loki stepped out, not expecting Antonia to follow her. She made it several steps onto the platform before Antonia caught up. 

Loki stopped walking. Antonia paused, then took a few steps that Loki followed so that they were out of the way of other commuters. 

“I texted Steph sorry.” 

Antonia frowned. She pushed her glasses up onto her head and brushed a finger over her eyelashes, the gold shadow above her black eyeliner catching the light with a beauty that Loki both envied and adored. “Okay.” Antonia set her glasses back on. 

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Loki defended herself, wanting to really dig in and defend herself completely, but also far too aware of the fact that she hated upsetting Antonia like this. Anyone else in their friend group she wouldn’t’ve have cared if she’d upset, but not Antonia. “We do stupid shit like that all the time.” 

“Not at Steph and Becky’s engagement announcement party, we don’t.” Antonia said it quickly, firmly. “It was supposed to be a special evening for them announcing the news, and then you had to go and end it by embarrassing Steph.” 

“She wasn’t embarrassed.” 

Antonia rolled her eyes. “Yes, she was.” She huffed, glancing towards and arriving train. Loki was afraid she’d get on it. “She played it off well, but you know it wasn’t the time for it.” 

“Okay,” Loki conceded, hoping that’d be the end of it. 

“I think you knew that,” Antonia said. Antonia knew her too damn well, and Loki knew Antonia wasn’t going to just drop it when she was this serious. 

“Fine. I was jealous, alright?” Loki turned to the side, ready to walk off. 

“Of what?”

Loki bit her lip. She really wanted to bite her nails. “Because—” She should’ve had more than one drink at the restaurant. “They’re getting married and—I—I’m not,” she quickly finished, trying to explain it without getting embarrassed. 

“You didn’t have that issue when Darcy and Iana got married last spring.” 

“Because they’re a boy and a girl,” Loki said. 

Antonia squinted, thinking. “You’re jealous because they’re lesbians?” 

“Yes!” Loki exclaimed in a hushed sound, ready to walk away again. 

Antonia broke into a smile. A confused one, but a smile nonetheless. “Lokes, I’ve never even seen you date another girl. You kind of have to throw your hat in the ring if you want to get hitched.” 

Loki pursed her lips. She didn’t want to date just any girl. She wanted to date the one standing right in front of her. 

“It’s easier for you,” she deflected. “There are tons of guys that you can date.” 

“I’ve dated girls too,” Tony said without skipping a beat. Loki’s eyes widened with surprise, the whites standing out against the plum colored eyeshadow in the crease of her lids. Tony grinned. “Dating a bunch of guys doesn’t make me any less bi.” 

Loki wanted to roll her eyes because Tony was being a little bit facetious, even if she was making a good point. She glanced away. “Maybe—” She knew she was fishing for compliments, but she was going to do it anyway. She wanted to know what Tony thought of her like that. “I’m just not that pretty to other girls.” 

Tony breathed out a laugh. “That’s bullshit and you know it, Lo.” 

Antonia obviously wasn’t mad at her anymore, but her laughter only made Loki want to be combative. “Really? Then would _you_ date me?” 

She was expecting to be made fun of and teased back. She was not expecting for Antonia to sober up a little before calmly answering. “Sure. If that’s what you want.” 

Loki glared. 

“I’m serious,” Antonia said, defiant. 

Loki opened her mouth. And then found that her entire face was turning red. “So,” Antonia said knowingly. “Is that a yes?” Loki nodded. When she glanced back at Antonia, there was a huge smile on her face that Loki found sneaking onto hers in a pleased smirk. 

Antonia took a step. “Where are you going?” Loki asked, still weary of Antonia getting back on the train. 

“I thought I was going to walk you home.” 

“Or you could stay,” Loki said, grabbing her own bicep and anxiously squeezing it. “At my place tonight.” 

“I’d like that,” Antonia said with the same sultry charm Loki’d seen her use on other people and always wished to have directed at her. She found herself smiling back, more than a little dazed. 

She wasn’t sorry for throwing those paper straw wads in Steph’s hair. Not at all. 

 

In the morning, Antonia woke up in Loki’s bed. Her legs were tangled with Loki’s. She snuggled in closer, wrapping her arms around Loki and pulling her in against her chest, burying her face in Loki’s shoulder. Loki let out a pleased, sleepy sigh. Tony found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe if everything went right, someday Steph could prank them back at their own engagement party.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is only available on ao3 and cannot be posted, duplicated, or copied anywhere else.This work cannot be taken and posted onto other sites. It has been locked to ao3 users only due to such.


End file.
